To Have and To Hold
by nanu107
Summary: The path to marriage was never easy; they have to buy new clothes, find someone to marry them, defeat Horvath... A sorcerer's work is never done!
1. Chapter 1

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 002: Trousers

Author's Ramblings: Forgive the grammatical errors this piece has not been beta-ed. This particular piece was based on a small line dropped in the reviews for _Engravings_, Arlothia (my lovely beta reader) commented that she did like the idea of the engagement ring been the ostentatious one (and looking like Tesla coils), so here's my answer. This goes right after Preparations, so you might need to read that to understand the engagement ring/closet joke, anyway: Enjoy!

"I only thought the engagement ring was the ostentatious one." Dave said after they had fixed the closet properly, taking the trash downstairs. Balthazar followed, carrying a box of tools and the bottle of unused glue. "It's the one she'll use while you guys plan the wedding, right?" They had gotten into a discussion of how the engagement ring had seemed rather dull to be a sorcerer's ring, and how it should have been in a different shape. Balthazar liked the ring he'd given Veronica, and she hadn't complained, while Dave was trying to make his point across; Engagement rings were suppose to be this grand item that Veronica could show any who sat, stood, or passed by her with pride.

Balthazar didn't think so.

"Oh but I thought about that!" said Balthazar, dropping the box he carried on one of the corners, and picked up a second empty box, asking Dave to pick the ones at the end of the soon-to-be-store to take to the trash. He continued the subject. "Why do you give a woman an engagement ring?"

"To take her off the market?"

A moment of silence in which Balthazar just rolled his eyes. "You see; when you give someone an elegant engagement ring they can use it for as long as the wedding is prepared; one, two years tops right? Then comes the muted glory of the wedding bands. But Veronica and I are getting married in a week, young grasshopper. So why wear an ostentatious ring for a week when she can wear an ostentatious wedding ring?" Dave nodded, as Balthazar lifted the top of the trash can, dropped the box and signaled Dave to do the same. They returned to the Arcana Cabana (II) and started picking up the rest of the trash. When the words hit Dave the apprentice turned in surprise to Balthazar.

"A week?" Dave said a little taken back. "You are getting married in a week? What about the house and castle and the clothing shopping? What of Veronica's cultural shock!" Balthazar lifted his hands, to try and calm Dave while walking slowly towards him.

"Down, grasshopper, calm down. Veronica was the one to set the wedding date, and she wanted it to be a week from today. We have time."

"You'll need new trousers, and another pair of shoes. And a new coat." continued Dave, picking up the box of trash to throw out, while making a mental shopping list for Balthazar's wedding outfit. Behind him, Balthazar looked at the items Dave mentioned, the ones he usually wore, one by one…

"What's wrong with my old coat?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"They wear white now to marry?" Asked Veronica, amazed by the tiny fact, and a little disgusted as well. "Why white?"

"Purity. According to tradition you have to reach your wedding day without any… without having slept together." Veronica narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, and then blushed. "Veronica!"

"What?"

"You slept with Balthazar!"

"For a week now, since he bought the apartment." A moment of silence in which Becky shook her head, a weir relief setting in her gut.

"I meant if you had sex with him?"

"Oh, no! We decided not to have sex until we married. Balthazar is very old fashioned and he wishes us to be married before we… consummate our relationship." She said matter of fact, what made Becky nod in amazement. "I was against it for a moment but then realized that he did have a point. What if I am with child for that simple moment?"

"You're getting married anyway." Becky said, as Veronica turned to serve them tea. "It already sounds like a shotgun wedding, and who's going to care if you did?"

"You have got a good point." A moment of silence. "What is a _shot gun wedding_?"

Becky explained what a shotgun wedding was, and Veronica laughed by the end of it. Veronica sat across from Becky, placing the cups before them. Her elegant hand reached to pick up the little sugar cubes (thing that continued to amaze her) and she stirred the tea three times, counter clock wise, and threw in another cube, this time stirring clock wise four times. She then picked the cup and sipped. Becky just stirred the tea quickly, and continued speaking. "So I was thinking, now that you two are getting married, that maybe you should go out and buy new clothes."

"New clothes?" Veronica looked down at what she currently wore; a new white and blue dress that fitted perfectly around her curves, with flowery sandals. "We already bought me new clothes, and I thought they were fine."

"They are fine, for every day life; but we have to buy you your wedding and honeymoon clothes." Said Becky excited.

"There's a difference?"

"Of course, although I'll have to ask Balthazar if you guys are traveling for your honeymoon, Dave keeps mentioning that you'll probably go to London."

"Yes, probably." Maybe it would be a great surprise for Becky to find out they were actually leaving for London for the actual ceremony. "I did not buy a white dress so we will have to find one. And matching shoes."

"And a bracelet to match your new necklace."

"And a purse." Veronica added, smiling at the prospect of been able to carry a small new purse around.

"Wonderful, we can go to the mall, and afterwards I can teach you a bit about the new female hygiene."

"Female hygiene? Is there something wrong with females these days?"

"Nothing. But there are new ways to spend happier periods."

"Oh I haven't had a period in years." Laughed Veronica, waving the thought away, making Becky's eyes widen. "Magic."

"You know sometimes I am envious of you guys." Said Becky smiling, lifting her cup. "You go through life using magic, and knowing how to solve puzzles, working to fix the unnatural problems of the world. I wish I could do a bit of magic myself."

"We all have a bit of magic inside ourselves, Becky. All you need to do is search which one is there."

"What are you two conspiring? You're been too secretive for my liking." Said Balthazar as he appeared at the kitchen's door smiling smugly at them. Veronica turned to him, while Becky recovered from the jump she'd issue at the sound of his voice, and they both smiled. "But I am a little paranoid so Dave here would have to tell me if you are not conspiring for real."

"I bet they are talking about shopping." Said the apprentice, appearing behind Balthazar, looking over his master's shoulder. "Girls always talk about going shopping." The two men turned expectantly at their girlfriends.

"I thought they did enough shopping a few days back." He mused, remembering why he needed to finish the walk-in closet before the wedding. At this rate they'll have to buy a large apartment to make a closet out of it.

"Yes, we were talking about shopping. Especially about how to leave Balthazar a poor man at the end of the day." Balthazar's eyes narrowed, for a second he seemed worried, but then smiled. "Good luck with that."

"Veronica does need new clothes Balthazar!" Cried Becky after the man, as he abandoned the general _girl talk _area.

"Then take her, she had a credit card!"

"You do?" Asked Becky to Veronica, even more surprised.

"Shouldn't we be cleaning the castle's grounds for the wedding, Balthazar?" Asked Dave, after the girls had left to do their shopping, and they finished lunch. Balthazar himself was looking a little pensive, mostly because Veronica had set an impossibly short time line for their wedding, and secondly because he had not idea how to start cleaning the castle grounds. He turned to his apprentice, holding a glass of apple juice and tapping his finger on the sink.

"Maybe we should go shopping as well. We both need new clothes for the wedding. Afterwards we'll think on the castle grounds, alright?"

"We could hold the wedding here, I mean New York." A moment of silence. "Who is conducting the ceremony anyway?"

"I haven't figured that one out." Balthazar finished his drink and set the glass in the sink, while his apprentice frowned. "Three days without practicing and then fighting the closet were enough ok? We have four days to figure who is going to conduct the wedding and clean the grounds. So let's concentrate on buying me some new trousers alright?"

"Sure, you don't have to get all moody over it." Muttered Dave, while Balthazar gave him an evil look.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 048: Pig

"Balthazar gave us the green light to buy whatever we wanted. He said he gave you his credit card so all we need to do is hit the mall." said Becky softly, excited, while Veronica was beside her; they had called for a taxi and although Veronica wasn't still used to ride one of these new creations, she tried to keep calm and smile whenever she could. Veronica would rather Balthazar drive her around, at least with him she could just complain softly about how controlled combustion was dangerous for the whole world, even if it made transportation easier. To try and ease her uncomfortable muscles, Veronica turned to Becky.

"Did Dave give you his credit card too?" Becky laughed an explained that Dave had not given her a credit card; also explaining that some men had credit cards and others were broke. "But why won't Dave get you a credit card?"

"Because Dave's broke." Explained Becky easily, laughing. Veronica nodded apparently understanding. Veronica learned quickly everything that was explained, Balthazar had told both Becky and Dave that she was a quick study in almost every single aspect of life, a prodigy if one will. But she needed to have the facts straight, and the faster the world was explained to her, the better she'll be off. It was amazing how easily she was soaking up the new English (as she'd come to call their English) and how well she did with both science and technology. Dave had expected the woman to have some sort of cultural shock, yet she seemed perfectly capable of handling the new world.

"I doubt we can find a bracelet to match my new collar." Said Veronica reaching to touch her neck, covered with the precious stones, to try and make things clear for Becky. "It was hand made in the 8th century, and I'm sure craftsmanship for jewels have improved a great deal."

"We can always improvise, get you another necklace."

"No, I would have to refuse. I wish to wear this one for the wedding." She said looking down at the jewels lovingly a small smile graced her lips. "Balthazar gifted them to me, I wish him to see how much they mean to me."

Becky was sure Balthazar already knew. "Alright. Here we are." Becky ordered the taxi driver to stop before the entrance of the large mall and after paying they got out. "Let's see if we can find that wedding dress before lunch."

"This place has always been like a large hairy golden retriever; impossible to groom." Muttered Balthazar as Dave fought against a tall apple tree standing beside the already clean stone of Merlin's circle. "I almost forgot why I hadn't come back." The apprentice fell down beside Balthazar, who just turned to him.

"Balthazar, are you sure we can't use magic to clean this place up? It'll take weeks before we finish it. And the wedding is three days away."

"Are you suggesting we take a short cut? Because I've told you, we sorcerers don't take shortcuts."

"Don't take shortcuts." This they repeated together, and Dave just dropped to the ground.

"It would be like dishonoring the oath I made to my master so long ago, like desecrating this sacred land and his sacred circle." A moment of silence. "Just Kidding! Let's do it!" He stood up, followed closely by Dave who agreed happily. The stone circle was a vast marble stone, brought up from the bowels of the earth by Merlin himself. The circles were wide, at least five feet per symbol. It was all lighted up in green and red fire as master and apprentice stood over particular symbols. Balthazar over _Transformation_, Dave over _Matter_, and their work started. With nothing but a push and pull of their hands the stairs that lead to the broken down castle a large fountain was rediscovered, so were the reminders of a garden. Fallen stones were put in place, although there weren't enough to re construct the castle (meaning there had been large looting), and by the time everything was as it should be, both sorcerers were tired and a large mountain of debris was beside the property. Looking almost as if a bulldozer had ran around without leaving any tracks.

Dave fell to his knees, tired; a few feet from him Balthazar panted. He was also exhausted but capable of holding himself up, yet the thought about taking a step was tiring. "There," he panted out, "let anyone say we didn't do a good job."

"I'm hungry."

Balthazar did take that step forward and it was mainly because he noticed the old weeping willow standing across the circle, moving softly with the wind. He was tired, but he made his way through the long field with slightly narrowed eyes. "Balthazar, where are you going?"

"One minute." He said softly, making his way to the tree and standing before it; its shade covered him, and Balthazar smiled. "Well, well, well. If it isn't old Willow the Wise." The tree's trunk shifted, and a pair of hollow eyes opened, as well as a hollow mouth. "I had hoped some bat shit crazy lumber had taken you down."

"Ha! I would have only grown back, crankier than before, silly man."

"So you do remember me."

"How to forget Balthazar Blake, the silliest of Merlin's apprentices." Dave reached Balthazar after these words, and jumped back when he noticed the trunks capability of moving, and talking. "And what is this? An apprentice for the Blake?"

"Surprised?"

"So you found the Prime Merlinian, eh?" The tree trunk snarled at him. "Hopefully this time you wont' let this Merlinian to die."

"I have no intentions of letting Dave die, Willow."

"Mm, we shall see who will let who die." And the tree started to fold onto its trunk.

"I need someone to marry me to Veronica."

"The silly girl? She has accepted your hand in marriage?"

"Willow." Said Balthazar threatening. "Would you marry us? Is a simple yes or no answer."

"Only if she asks me nicer than you have."

"I shall bring her soon then."

"Then get out." And the trunk folded onto itself and fell quiet.

"What was that?" Asked Dave amazed.

"The problem of who will get us married is solved. Let's go, we have to eat something."

Veronica had discovered that to find a taxi in the middle of rush hour was virtually impossible, or so Becky had said. Both Becky and Veronica were left to take the subway station with more than a few bags under their arms during rush hour. "I keep telling you Veronica the only bad thing about been a student is the lack of funds to buy a decent car. Oh how I had hoped Balthazar lent us that car of his." Grumbled Becky struggling to hold the bags together and fearing they might get smuggled. Veronica was as trusting as ever, just standing beside her, having placed several of the bags on the ground. Becky warned her against it, and the woman had laughed.

"I would love to see anyone try and steal anything from me." Becky frowned, and once she thought about it; it was frightening to think of the things Veronica could do to their to-be smuggler.

And as if calling for a demonstration, a man wearing a dark coat and hat hurried by, prying Veronica's purse from her arm. She let out a yelp, shaken by the sudden intrusion, and watched the man's back as he hurried away. "Halt!" She cried, using her old English because she was a little desperate and not thinking straight. Becky tried to hold her back. "Balthazar's gift!" She said, pulling away from Becky. During their shopping trip Veronica had taken the jewels off because one of the jewelers had asked to inspect the item to try and find something that could match them, they did find a little set of earrings, but not bracelet. But Veronica had been happy with just the earrings, and almost ripped the man's hand when he returned the item and attempted to buy it from her. Instead of putting it back on, she placed it inside her handbag, to keep the man's dirty hands off her beloved's gift. Veronica dropped all her bags and was hurrying towards the direction the man was running. Becky watched, as Veronica's hands lifted and then shook…

The loud sound of thunder echoed in the station, the light dimming and then returning to normalcy as Veronica kept walking. Becky picked the twenty bags and hurried after the woman, trying to squeeze herself and the bags through the tight crowd. By the time she reached Veronica Becky let out a startle yelp: the sorcerers was leaning over a pig, lifting her bag. "_Bastard_" She said in total disgust. "May be the last time you try to steal my beloved's gift from me, and tell your friends as well." And she kicked the pig, hard, making it turn into the panicked robber.

"Veronica, are you alright?"

"Yes, I have got my purse back." She said, holding the bag up triumphant, giving the man another kick.

Becky discovered something: Veronica was utterly scary.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 050: Quarterstaff

The jewels were glistering in the pale moonlight as the staff moved with each of his steps. He'd been forced to lean on it for most of the last week or so for obvious reasons, but he had expected the pain to give out sooner than later. He groaned, at least for now, softly, and went up a particular set of stairs. Since Balthazar left that faithful night, he'd been taking refuge in the silly entertainer's building, because no one would suspect he would go back there, right?

Maxim Horvath wasn't having a ball, like Balthazar; he wasn't arranging property papers, or wedding proposals, but Horvath did arrange for those roots to lift and try to kill the Prime Merlinian. Thankfully the other sorcerers had blamed it on Balthazar's nasty spell gone wrong and had not suspected him close by. He still had the upper hand, holding the prime Merlinian's ring and with Balthazar so busy he wouldn't know what would happen to them. He let out a laugh, entering the apartment, and placing the door back to its original place. He would need some help, not because he was weak, but because Balthazar always had something up his sleeve.

"You called?" Horvath turned, to see a woman sitting over the large desk Drake used to drape himself on, her boots shinning on the moonlight (almost like the jewels in his staff) and her legs covered in tight dark leather. "It's been long since such a summoning of Morganians had taken place, so you'll find yourself a little short handed of crew members." There was a cynic amusement in her tone, as Horvath walked slowly towards her.

"And you are?"

"Eriam, I got your letter and flew all the way from San Francisco. Is it true Blake found the Prime Merlinian?"

"They have already defeated Morgana," The girl's eyes opened wide, her mouth about to open and complain but Horvath didn't give her the chance. "But I survived."

To that the girl didn't seem surprised. "So? If Morgana is dead then there's no point on hanging out together."

"Fool, I have his ring, we can still defeat them and cast the Raising. Instead of Morgana I will be the one to lead!" He said, in a thunderous voice that made the woman shrink slightly back.

"Alright, alright; no need to get touchy about it." She said getting up. "But I warn you, I won't go down like that Drake fool, understood? Unlike them I had my training completed."

"Really?"

"Well almost anyway. My fool of a master died before he could finish."

"You killed your master?" Horvath let out a laugh. "How precious."

"And I can do the same to you, understood?"

"Doubtful, but alright, we have an agreement." And Horvath moved to sit on the desk. He was used to have such alliances, so he just took a deep breath and groaned. The girl looked around the badly decorated place, not saying a word and Horvath tried to get more comfortable in the leather chair. She noticed his discomfort and smiled.

"Already injured? Who did that? Blake?"

"During our last encounter, yes."

"Please, allow me. I have some healing arts, didn't manage to master them but it's better than nothing." She walked around the desk and crouched beside him. Her pale hands found the injury quickly, as if she had studied the way he walked and _tsk_'ed softly. "It was bad fall, huh?" Horvath just stared at him, scolding, as warmth suddenly filled his leg. The pain intensified for a second and then blessed relief. Horvath couldn't keep in the sigh that escaped him, he tried, but just couldn't. "So, do I fit into your team of keepers or what?"

"Only if you stop ogling my staff."

"I can't help it, that's Merlin's dragon ring. I've had a liking for it since I saw it as a drawing in my Encantus." She got up, and sat on the desk. "Better?"

"Yes." He didn't give his thanks, he yet didn't trust her. The staff became a quarterstaff pointing at her neck, making her stare down at him.

"Boy can you be thankful." She said cynically, not moving.

"Stop ogling my property." Horvath said dangerously low, the jewels around the staff glowing dangerously bright. The girl just turned her eyes away, as Horvath pulled away the staff, turning it back to its natural size. "We have to find out if there are any other Morganians coming. We'll send a second signal and if not move forward with our plan."

"_Your_ plan." She corrected bitterly. "I'll check if someone is answering, or coming, I have a wicked way with signal lights."

Horvath watched her go, and smiled. He would get Blake soon, and if he had to kill Veronica so be it. It was a pity really, he had wanted to bring Morgana back from the Grimhold in hopes of having killed Balthazar long ago and convince Veronica, in one way or another, to accept him. But destiny had separated them, again, and Horvath discovered that he might or might not have really been in love with Veronica. But he loved the power she carried. Since she started training with them Veronica had shown her abilities far exceeded those of Balthazar and himself. But she wanted a normal life, and it was proven now that she was to marry stupid Balthazar and have a family with that silly blonde and the Prime. If she had her eyes open, as he was thinking on opening then, then she would know she was meant for greater things.

A while later, as he fished eyeing the Encantus the Drake boy had left behind, Eriam entered the room with a smirk. "I found this guy upstairs, he brings a gem!" She hurried to the desk and sat on it, legs crossing and dangling from the edge, and a man entered the office. He carried a thick chain on one arm, it lead to the other item he carried; a harmless black puppy.

"Maxim Horvath; I have received your message and am ready to serve you and your evil ways." The man said, with a vow to Horvath. The little dog whimpered a growl

"And who may I ask are you?"

"Grigori Creagel, sorcerer of the 383 degree. It is an honor to serve you." He said, giving another vow.

"Go on, show him." Said Eriam excited. Grigori placed the puppy on the ground, the little thing's belly so round it could hardly walk, and pulled the chain so it couldn't reach further than the carpet… The dog burst into a gigantic three headed monster, trying to snarl and claw its way towards the desk. Eriam applauded as Horvath let out a surprised laugh.

"I believe we have a second crew member, don't you think Eriam?"

As if joyful for its owner the quarterstaff glowed in the pale moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 026: Linguini

They arrived home right as Veronica and Becky finished making dinner. Actually they had just boiled the pasta and prepared some shrimp and made something similar to linguine with shrimp scampi recipe. Both Balthazar and Dave lost no time, and literally attacked the plates that were served before them the china complaining every time the forks reached for more food, that was quickly diminishing within their plates. Veronica stared at the picture both their boyfriends made, from her side of the table, while Becky did the same but sipped some of the wine they had bought. Balthazar reached for a piece of bread, as Dave smeared his own with butter, and they both took a breath, before continuing their assault on the undeserving meal.

"I take it you did a lot of work at the wedding site?" Asked Veronica, growing amused at the show, while Becky laughed.

"What?" Asked Dave looking up at the girls and loosing a couple of shrimps to Balthazar's unforgiving fork. "Hey, that was mine!" he said, trying to get some of the noodle from his master's plate. Of course Balthazar complained and tried to stop him.

"Did you guys buy your suits?"

That got the two of them to stop their fighting and turn to Becky. "I bought new trousers." Said Balthazar, looking at Veronica.

"Good, because you'll need them." Commented Becky, pointing at each of them, while the boys continued to eat and just tried to act normal; something impossible for them. Veronica smiled and continued her own meal.

"What?"

"So were you able to clean the grounds?" Asked Veronica, to her fiancée, wishing to know if things were going as smoothly as she hoped.

"Yes, actually we did. We were able to clean a big deal of the grounds. Tomorrow we'll go back to finish."

"But I thought we've…" Balthazar continued to smile at his girlfriend, but kicked Dave's leg under the table. "We're going back tomorrow! Yeah."

"Can I have seconds?" Asked Balthazar, turning to look at the stove.

"I would like seconds too."

"Sorry boys, that's all there was." Balthazar turned slightly to Dave, who was nodding, and cleared his throat. Veronica tried to get up, saying she should probably make something else for both her growing boys but Balthazar stopped her.

"No, Veronica, is alright. It was so good I just wanted some more. Besides I can't keep eating if I want to fit my trousers, right?" He kissed her hand, told her to finish her meal, and picked after himself. "I have to fix some shelves downstairs, I'll be back soon." Dave finished his own meal, and pushed his chair back with his body.

"Wait up Balthazar, I'll help." He set the plates over the sink and hurried after Balthazar. Veronica continued her meal, as Becky followed the two men with her eyes.

"I thought everything downstairs was ready for merchandise."

"It is."

"What are those two up to?"

"Balthazar, why am I still hungry?" Asked Dave hurrying after his master, Balthazar was walking down the street towards the sandwich cart that usually stood there until late hours.

"Two, please." Said Balthazar, ordering as Dave was finally able to catch up with him, the man making sandwiches already knew Balthazar and so he started to fill the order as the others spoke. "We both used too much energy cleaning the gardens, that's all."

"So I'll be hungry after using a lot of magic?"

"Usually, you get used to it and your body starts to store up for long uses. Or if you get trapped for long times in magical artifacts."

"Like an urn for ten years?"

"Exactly." He handed Dave one of the large sandwiches and asked for a coke. Dave devoured his second meal, and literally absorbed the coke. But Balthazar was right behind him, and cleaning his chin when Dave threw the can to the trash. "You'll be fine." They had walked back to the front of the soon to be new Arcana Cabana. "You could be in worse condition, but Merlin's original circle does focus your energy faster and more forward than any other carved circle."

"Even yours?" Balthazar nodded. "But you are his apprentice!"

"I had to break my back for years to learn things you've learn in two weeks." Balthazar finished his coke and threw the can to the nearest trashcan. Suddenly his coat landed over him as did Dave's sweater over the apprentice. They pulled off the items and looked up.

"Since you went out and didn't bring us anything to eat, it's your turn to fetch desert, beloved." Called Veronica from the window, leaning on her arms while smiling.

"Veronica knew where we were going?"

"I forgot about the telepathic connection." And again, they moved down the street, but this time to the nearest bakery.

They continued talking as they went. "Take the fire spells for a second, I was supposedly born during a water circle, so they came hard for me to master. You were born during a wind circle, the opposite of fire, and mastered them alone, with just reading the Encantus."

"Yeah."

"And may I remind you, without a ring."

"That's another thing; are we going after Horvath? I would like to have my ring back."

"After the wedding we can figure something out. I'm sure he's too weak, you gave him quiet a jolt."

They entered the bakery and soon Dave was looking around the glass counters, seeing what particular sweets to bring. Balthazar stood in line, the tallest of the men there, and took a deep breath. "We could take a whole cheesecake and some donuts for tomorrow's breakfast." Said Dave; nearing Balthazar as if a child to his father. The master nodded and soon they were making their order.

"And a chocolate éclair, please." Added Balthazar to the order while looking around.

On a corner of the bakery a young woman sat, staring at him. When their eyes met, Balthazar just turned away, Dave picking the two boxes of sweets, while the cashier handed Balthazar his change. The sorcerer turned to look at the woman but she had vanished.

Balthazar didn't tell Dave, but he did tell Veronica, who turned to look at him with a quizzical eyebrow lifted.

"So you were staring at a young woman?" Asked Veronica, with a little smile. "Should I be jealous beloved?"

"It wasn't like that, my love, and _she_ was staring at _me_."

"Then I should be proud of my soon to be husband been so handsome?"

"Only if it makes your jealousy subside." He had just finished taking a shower, and was drying off his hair while Veronica inspected several of the books she'd decided to keep from their first shipment for Arcana Cabana. "Veronica?"

"Yes beloved?"

"I'm serious. I don't know why I can't seem to wipe her face off my mind." Veronica finally looked up, eyes questioning. "I don't know why. I feel like I know her."

"Wasn't she one of the helpers? Maybe you'll remember her from…"

"No, I would have already remembered." Balthazar sat on his recliner. "There was something that struck me as odd about her that goes without mentioning she had a blue and a black eye."

"Really?" she slammed the book closed, and stood. "A blue eye and a black eye." Veronica moved her hand over her makeshift desk and pulled the Encantus towards her. "That is interesting." She browsed the pages of the Encantus and found whatever it was she searched, reading carefully. "There are rare cases of twins who share eye colors."

"A twin? So what if she was a twin? The question is why was she staring at me?" Veronica smiled at Balthazar.

"Maybe I should get jealous."


	5. Chapter 5

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 010: Evil

Balthazar couldn't help walking by the bakery the next day, and it wasn't because of that chocolate éclair he'd bought. He couldn't find the woman from the day before. Shaking his head and wondering why he couldn't just let it go, Balthazar returned the path he'd taken and headed to his car. He got in, slammed the door and with a flexing of his fingers the motor started. "Good morning gorgeous." He whispered to the car, who purred in return.

So his day began. He had agreed to pick up Dave after class, and then head back to the castle to try and have everything ready for the ceremony; this time he had in his pocket several designs of flowers to try. What was a good thing because Dave needed to learn to perfect his manipulation of living flora. He was driving calmly through the well known street when suddenly a car from the other direction invaded his side of the road, Balthazar hit the brakes, and they worked wonderfully, making his car skeet in the wet street and finally halt against a sidewalk. Two yelps were heard as the car banged against concrete, and Balthazar froze. The car that almost crashed with him went on, undisturbed, breaking several laws, while Balthazar flexed his frozen fingers over the steering wheel and a blonde head lifted from the back of the car. He could see it through the rear view mirror.

Balthazar turned, seeing a girl sprawled on the back seat, half on the seat half on the floor, looking disturbed. Her coat was dropped over the seat, and a small bag served as pillow. She turned to look at him, her blonde hair covering most of her face. "What happened?"

"Who are you? How did you get in my car?"

"I guess you _do_ mind me sleeping here."

"Sleeping?" Her hair was combed back with her fingers and Balthazar frowned. She was the same girl from the bakery.

They made their way to the University, picked up Dave, and then to Dave's lab where the girl looked around. "Wow this is quite the practice grounds." She said amazed at the size of the laboratory. "If I had such a laboratory at home I could do wonders."

"So who are you?" Asked Dave who was surprised to see his master hanging out with another young person (who wasn't Becky or himself). Balthazar himself just shook his head, and took off his coat.

"Sorry, I just got so excited with been in Balthazar Blake's car and then here, in the Prime Merlinian's training grounds. It is an honor." The carved circle lighted up and the girl jumped back, only to hit Balthazar's body, the master pushed her into the circle, creating a barrier to keep them both safe and her in check.

"You are a sorceress?"

"Still an apprentice, though. My master will kill me when he finds out where I'm at."

"Why are you here? Who send you?"

"I brought myself! I swear! I don't deal with Morganians and decided on my own to be here!"

"Who are you?" Repeated Dave surprised at Balthazar's interrogation.

"My name is Marie. I come from San Francisco; my master…"

"Silence!" Cried Balthazar, making both apprentices turn to him shrinking in fear. "Why are you here?"

"Well," started the girl. "My sister's gone nuts."

"Your sister?"

"Yes, she's gone absolutely nuts." She sat on the circle keeping her from pacing, and started to play with her sweater. "She received a summoning from New York City, claiming that Morgana herself had been destroyed, thank you guys by the way, and she just took off."

Balthazar turned to Dave, who just shrugged the news. "And how do you fit into this?"

"Well, you see; my sister has these crazy thoughts since she was a child. She is completely convinced that her first child will be the Prime Morganian. Do you know such thing existed?" Balthazar was quiet for a moment and then gave a sharp replay.

"The Prime Morganian was Medraut, and he is dead." Said Balthazar, not explaining his words, Dave turned to his master, seeing his far away stare; as if he was remembering something.

"Well Medraut is the name of the spirit that has been haunting my sister since childhood. The name she's been obsessed with giving to her first born." Balthazar stared at her for a minute, not saying a word, before the flames died and he walked towards the far end of the lab, disappearing into the small room he used to sleep in.

"I guess that cancels going to England today, huh?"

"…No, no. I just need some time to think, that's all." Dave had felt weird doing it but he excused himself from Marie, leaving her trapped in the circle, and walked towards the room where Balthazar had vanished. If she was a Merlinian then why bother keeping her trapped? Dave decided that after fifteen minutes of answering her small talk questions he'd rather go find his master and talk to him about the news they've gotten. He found Balthazar was speaking through the phone, back turned to the door and seeming tense. "Yes, thank you." And he finished his call, dropping the phone on the nearby table.

"So who's this Madraut?"

"_Medraut_." Corrected Balthazar, looking down but not turning to his apprentice. He remained quiet after the quick correction and Dave walked to sit on the bed, a few feet from his master, staring at him. There were a few minutes of tense silence, and Dave frowned; if Balthazar wasn't going to tell him then he should check on the Encantus, right? Because there was the history of the sorcerer's wars, but for once it would have been nice to hear this particular piece from his master's… "Medraut was the son of Morgana. He was Arthur's… (_here Balthazar swallow's hard_) _nephew_."

"_Arthur_? _ The_ King Arthur?"

"Yes. I was Merlin's apprentice remember? The guy with the whole sword-in-the-stone thing?" Dave, honestly had only remembered Arthur as a legend, not a factual figure. But he'd forgotten he himself was suppose to be a fictional figure; he was a sorcerer; Merlin's heir. "I remember the battle because I have always compared it with Horvath's betrayal." That got Dave to frown. "It was 357; I was forced to join battle because I was the lesser of Merlin's apprentices, I was barely twenty. Merlin was against the war because he knew Arthur would die."

"How did he know?" He asked, itching to ask why he was the lesser apprentice but deciding against it.

"He always knew things." Answered Balthazar cryptically, giving him a rare quiet smile. "Merlin didn't want me to go either, because it would mean he had accepted the fact that his protégé would die; but the guards caught me at town, and forced sword and shield on me."

"You were forced to fight?"

"It was either that or death. So I went, hoping Merlin would magically appear and pull me out in time." Balthazar turned to Dave. "He never came."

"So you fought in this battle."

"The battle at Camlann. Medraut betrayed Arthur and they fought, but Medraut shattered Arthur's bones with a blow. But before he could kill Arthur the king gave him quite the thrust into his chest."

"So he died. Then what's the matter?"

"I was taken with Arthur, to the Isle of Apples."

"Where?" Balthazar shook his head, eyes recovering from their haze and frowning at Dave for a second. "Where were you taken?"

Balthazar shook his head, not wishing to share that particular story, and turned back to the window. "Medraut must never rise again if he does it would spell doom for this world. He is as powerful as Morgana and with the mere purpose of destroying the humans who cannot use magic."

"Like Hitler against the Jews, right?" Balthazar nodded, Dave's way of learning things was sometimes through comparison, but he knew things would change when he became a full fledged sorcerer. With the ability to use his whole brain he will learn to memorize and analyze information faster.

"Up to some degree but it will be worse; he will annihilate whoever crosses him and his ways."

"To me it looks like you crossed him before Arthur." Dave waited for his master's reactions, and when he got a slight turn of his head continued. "Right?"

"We clashed, yes."

"And what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"There's something you aren't…"

"I don't want to talk about it." His master said, using more force in his voice to make his point across. Dave fell quiet, amusing Balthazar, who turned back to stare out the window. "Yet."

Balthazar thought of several things. For once he would have to push Dave into more hours of training, he would have to leave Veronica to décor the whole new Arcana Cabana, and probably make Becky a charm for protection against Morganians. If what this Marie was telling him was true then they were all in danger. Uncertainty had always managed to bother his usual calm demeanor and knowing Horvath was up to something didn't help one bit. It altered plans greatly he hadn't expected that Horvath would move in for a strike so fast, he was a man of preparations not like Balthazar that was a man of action.

He would have to cancel the wedding.

Oh Veronica was going to be angry.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 064: Gryffin

"Let's see if that puppy of yours is up to the task." said Horvath, walking through the muddy patches that lead to the forest. Behind them Eriam had parked the van and was currently hurrying towards them, curious, but her leather high heeled boots were not allowing any fast movements. "We need to find a Gryffin understood? See if you can find one?"

"A gryffin in New York City?" Asked the male sorcerer doubtful, making Horvath arch an eyebrow at him.

"Would you get the damn dog searching?" Grigori shuddered the thought away and dropped the puppy to the ground, allowing it loose so it could smell the grounds. He gave it orders in Russian as Horvath hurried back to the car, standing beside Eriam.

"So: why a gryffin?" Horvath didn't answer for a while, watching the dog move about, it's master close by holding it's thick chain.

"The gryffin's blood provides means to cast a particularly nasty spell. Do you know any nasty spells?"

"Me?" Eriam scoffed. "That's all I know to do; my master usually complained that all I did were nasty things." They watched as the dog entered the woods, several runners screamed and hurried away, running by the two sorcerers against the van. "Eriam you should focus your energy to do better spells, your spells are so nasty." She said the words with a masculine tone, mocking her fallen master. "Fool had a nasty end too."

Horvath turned to her, unable to help a smirk to adorn his face. She remained him of himself back on the day when Balthazar and Merlin… Nah, there was no worth in loosing time thinking about such things.

"What nasty spell would require Griffin's blood?" She asked, still wishing to know, and giving him a smile.

"Do you know about the Russian World Trap Spell?"

A loud gasp escaped her, eyes wide. The utter joy that showed on her face was refreshing for Horvath, it's been long since he'd found such kindred spirit, fond of evil and darkness. The dog's three heads barked on the distance as Horvath continued. "In order to take the world away and provide the new world you need gryffin's blood. I shall show you, once we have it." Birds and squirrels hurried away, as the dog appeared from the side of the large green area, chasing ducks and then hurrying away from them. "He must have caught a scent. Let's hurry." Horvath said, as Eriam moved to the driver's seat. "Follow them!" Grigori was been dragged by the huge beast, groaning and cursing in Russian.

The dog barked several more times, the white Lexus van hurrying after it and then crossed through a wall, to another place. Eriam let out a laugh as the car speed up and crossed through the wall as well the car landed on a rocky terrain, the woman laughing. "I've never done that before!"

"Watch the dog, idiot! You'll get us killed before we kill Blake."

"That's not fun!" The car turned, after the dog, through a forest and soon had to be halted due to the tree's proximity. The two Morganians exited the car, following the dog's loud barks and then heard the squeak of a large beast. It took flight, as Eriam looked up to see a gryffin flying through the air. "Talk about magical education!" Horvath hurried after the dog, ignoring the large beast, as several others flew out. They soon reached Grigori, who looked a little worse for wear, and saw the dog's three heads fighting over the body of a fallen beast.

"Pull it back! We need the blood!" Horvath ordered to Grigori, who yanked at the Cerberus's chain, making it yelp and fall back into a puppy. It whined, and moved to bark at it's owner while Horvath pulled out a large glass vial, and while the gryffin squeaked loudly at the man, who scolded at it, Horvath started to gather the blood from the beast's wounds. Erian found them a few minutes later, staring at the beast.

"Wow, they are much bigger than I thought."

"They usually are. This is barely an adult." Informed Horvath pulling several of the feathers out. "These are perfect for poison darts." The large beast lifted its weakened neck, looking at it's attackers and letting out a loud bird call, that had Eriam and Grigori covering their ears, as Horvath just kicked the monster and then pointing the cane…

It died a quick death, so there was little to mourn. Eriam uncovered her ears and without thinking started to pull feathers off the body. "Do they make good arrow end's too?"

"Yes and the claws make terrific tips for arrows, or knifes."

"Cool." And unfolding a butterfly knife she started to cut said parts. Grigori, who wasn't wasting any time either, was holding several feathers, and staring at the beak.

Horvath pulled back, what he desired already in his pocket, and left the other two to their designs.

"Do you want to learn?" Asked Horvath a few hours later while he stirred the first of the items in the huge cauldron. It was a good thing having taken this apartment; for once Drake had bought things that were probably antiques to him, but to Horvath were perfect items to practice whatever magic he knew. Whatever potion or spell needed practice Horvath had the items to make them in; like this magnificent turn of the century cauldron. He had a fire going in the middle of the room, several windows open to allow the fumes to exit the room, and the wood stick stirring on its own. He held a dark tome that Morgana had given him, full of potions and hexes.

The curses were already engraved into his mind so he didn't really need it to cast them. Eriam had been leaning just outside the wall, curious but not daring to enter without him asking, and honestly it was getting into his nerves, so Horvath just huffed exasperated, and turned to her. The girl smiled and nodded, hurrying into the room and taking a peek at the large book.

"Oh, wow, an original Morganian spell book."

"It's more than that; this was Morgana's book." He said, matter of fact throwing the herbs requested for the spell. The fumes bursting from the cauldron were thick and colorful, every time becoming more and stronger for Eriam to breathe normally. She gagged and coughed, making Horvath smirk. He then produced the vial of thick blood, and poured half the contents into the large cauldron, the wood stick having troubles to stir the liquid inside, while Horvath used his staff to finish casting the spell.

"Disgusting." Was all Eriam could murmur out, as Horvath killed the fired and produced a small plastic container.

"Yes, but useful as well."

"What is that thing anyway?"

"The nasty spell I spoke to you about."

Horvath turned the large cauldron down, and thinking the content would spill Eriam shriek away, but Horvath placed the container under it. It took several minutes for the jelly like substance slid into the bowl, and Horvath quickly closed it, labeling it and then showing it to Eriam. "This is the World Trap Spell."

"It looks like play-do." To this Horvath had to roll his eyes and turn away.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 065: Dryad

"So that's the internet?"

"No this is a laptop. We can access the internet if we have one."

"Then it's like an artifact to cast the internet?" Becky frowned, trying to figure out a way of explaining the computer world to Veronica was turning out to be a lot of work, but she'd explained other things before, she could deal with this. Right? Becky tried again, explaining how the computer worked, Veronica asking the usual questions anyone would ask and nodding as the computer loaded. At the end Veronica watched her use the computer, ignoring what she was saying and watching the arrow move around.

The door opened and Balthazar hurried in, followed closely by Dave and a strange girl. Veronica didn't see the last two, so she watched her boyfriend taking off her coat and dropping on his recliner. "Balthazar, come! We are about to cast the internet spell!" The master turned to the woman a little amused frown adorning his face.

"We'll see to that later, come over beloved, you must know something." Becky frowned at the other girl, and stood as Veronica also stood and walked towards Balthazar. Dave kissed her lips softly and then turned to the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Marie." She said, excitedly waving at Becky, who frowned a little.

"Yeah." Said Dave, worriedly. "She's another apprentice from San Francisco, she came to talk to Balthazar about some… _stuff_." Dave turned to watch Veronica kneel beside Balthazar's recliner, listening to what he had to say.

"Good _stuff_?"

"I don't know yet _stuff_." He took Becky's shoulder into his hands, and his thumbs caressed her thin arms. "Balthazar hasn't spoken to me yet." Becky nodded and turned to look at the older couple, to see Veronica pale (more than usual) and with Balthazar trying to sit her on the recliner.

"What did…?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me." Dave answered, as they walked to the living room. Veronica pulled Balthazar for a tight hug, forcing him to kneel beside her legs and wrap himself around her as well. He murmured in old English, language none could really make out clearly, and soothed her fears for a moment. Dave and Becky sat to either side, while Marie watched from the other side of the living room.

"We should cancel the wedding for now." Suggested Veronica softly, and Balthazar kissed her.

"No, we'll carryout the plans for the wedding. We'll just… do it sooner."

"Sooner?" Asked Becky with a frown.

"Yes, sooner; tonight actually."

"What?"

"I think it's a good idea. We could leave right now." Said Veronica, getting up and hurrying to the room, Becky following and asking what was wrong. Dave stood up.

"Man, talk about shot gun weddings. Are you sure?"

"We'll have Willow conduct the ceremony then we can worry about Horvath and her sister." Murmured Balthazar to Dave nodding towards Marie. "And come on Dave I've been waiting a thousand years for this woman, won't you do the same?" And he walked away.

After a moment of consideration Dave could only agree.

"A wedding? I love weddings, such happy occasions." Said Marie, to Dave's comment, with a big smile.

"See if your dog can trace Balthazar and the Prime Merlinian. We can have this done with right now." Ordered Horvath, after clean up of the potion making, and fixing the gloves he wished to wear for the moment. Eriam had changed clothes and was complaining about the fact that she lost a perfectly good pair of pants and shirt due to the toxic fumes. Grigori again, released his dog and it was given instructions; it howled its response, and started to sniff around the carpet, where and then the rooms adjourning the small balcony. Once outside it sniffled the air…

Its howl was deep and long, and then it just leaped down the building.

"Does it always go dragging Grigori like that?" Asked Eriam, looking down the balcony.

"Let's get the car." Ordered Horvath moving to drop himself down the ledge. Eriam just followed him.

Balthazar's car was full, and now only Becky let out a scream as they crossed the tall brick wall that lead to England. At another moment he might had found it funny, but Dave just pulled Becky against his shoulder and continued to sooth her as the car was once again transformed into a Hummer and it was running down the little known piece of country.

"Where are we?"

"England." Answered Dave, as the car continued to move. He allowed Becky to turn and look out the windows, while he looked forward, and saw Balthazar's hand holding Veronica's; both squeezing the other tightly as if afraid of something. The stick shift would change on its own, so the master and his soon to be wife would not be separated, as if the car understood what was happening.

Funny, Dave felt left out again. Not really understanding what was happening, why they seemed so afraid or even why this Medraut guy was so dangerous… he would have to sit down and have a long chat with Balthazar soon.

It took less than fifteen minutes for them to arrive to the old castle ruins, and of the three young ones; Becky was the only one still not understanding where they were. Veronica and Balthazar, hand in hand, hurried towards the old Weeping Willow, and the woman knocked on its trunk, as Becky stared around. It was still daylight around and she could see the large grounds, the clean stone; the similar gigantic circle carved on the floor. "Dave?"

"This is Merlin's castle, come, we'll talk later."

"Merlin's castle, this place is like ground zero for us Merlinians, right?" Asked Marie as they moved towards the large waking willow. "I can feel power creeping all over, it's amazing!" Veronica was kneeling before the large face, chatting quietly as Balthazar stood a few feet from her, amused.

"Balthazar?" Said Dave softly, tapping on the man's shoulder. "What…?"

"Very well, I shall marry you two, only because you ask so nicely." Said the tree cooing happily at Veronica's soft voice. "Have you rings?" Becky handed Dave the rings, and then pushed the boy forward, too frightened of the tree to near it, and making Dave chuckle nervously. He was the best man after all. The dryad living within the tree appeared before the thick trunk, it was small with deep wise eyes, long golden hair and skin as fair as the moon. It looked up at the couple. "Very well, because of the unusual circumstances we shall have a quick ceremony." Veronica turned to Balthazar, and wondered if it was alright for her to marry in her simple silver and purple dress, with no make up and having brush her hair back once. While Balthazar took her hands, and squeezed them lovingly, leaning to kiss the knuckles. "Balthazar Blake, do you promise on your honor to save yourself solely to Veronica, to love and protect, to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Veronica Gorloisen…"

"I do." The Dryad wasn't too kin of been interrupted, but it seemed to understand. It didn't matter her appearance, it didn't matter what she wore or her hair… Balthazar loved all she was and here he was vowing to love her, _to have and to hold_…

"The rings?" Balthazar turned to Dave who showed the dryad the rings and a branch of the weeping willow moved to touch them, as did the hand of the small spirit, making the metal glow. "This rings symbolize more than just a union, it also symbolizes the eternal loop of love, the love that will bind you to each other, until death due you part, and beyond. Balthazar."

Balthazar took the ring from Dave's palm and slid it around Veronica's finger. "I will love you with every beat of my heart." Veronica smiled, her eyes watering It was silly, really, she'd promised herself long ago she would never cry on her wedding day, because brides who cried were silly… Yet here she was, holding back tears.

"Veronica."

She took the ring from Dave's palm and slowly slid it around Balthazar's finger. "I will love you with every beat of my heart." She repeated, looking up at his eyes.

"May the commitment you have shown by sharing rings be eternal, pure, and full of love; you may kiss your bride Blake."

Balthazar let out a laugh and then brought himself closer to his wife, _**his wife!**_, and kissed deeply when a flash surprised them, making them turn they saw Marie holding her cell phone up. "That was wonderful, guys! Just lovely!" Becky was cleaning her tears, sniffling as Dave clapped at them.

The sound of an explosion made them all turn to see the last tower of Merlin's castle falling towards them. The Weeping Willow folded onto itself, while the humans all hurried away, Dave and Balthazar using shields to protect their partners and Marie just ran to avoid the falling debris.

"That was not a real wedding! I didn't get my chance to protest on the union!" Cried Horvath, the Cerberus moving from behind him to attack. Balthazar's eyes widened, and then a growl left him as he got up to fight his former best friend.

"Stay away from my wife Horvath!" He said, both of them casting equally powerful spells towards the other, while Horvath laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking my _best_ friend's marriage, would I?" His staff glowed, lifting several rock towards Balthazar, but the man's shields were up and they were destroyed as Balthazar send two plasma bolts towards Horvath. Veronica froze the Cerberus as Dave sent a plasma bolt towards Grigori. Becky hurried away, to safety, while Marie watched her back.

"Just get in the car you'll be safe in it!" Marie advice Becky, who was opening the back door, right before lighting hit the ground were Marie stood, sending her flying to the air with a loud yelp.

"So you _are_ helping the Merlinians!" Cried Eriam, angrily as Marie recovered.

"There's two of you?" Asked Becky, turning from one twin to the other.

"Yeah, that's the evil one!" As the sister fought each other, Dave fell backwards, as Grigori gained the upper hand by tripping Dave with the Cerberus' chain, the yelp the apprentice let out made Balthazar turn. A sword materialized in the Russian's hands and out of instinct Balthazar created a plasma bolt and knocked Grigori. Horvath took the chance to knock Balthazar off, getting up.

"How bout you return my ring old man!" Cried Dave helping Balthazar up, both of them walking towards Horvath. The apprentice lifted his hands, creating tall fire birds lift into the air, and look down at Horvath; who was surprised to see the young man casting such high skill spell… What gave Balthazar enough time to literally tackle Horvath and fight him hands on. Horvath had never liked brawling, so here for a moment Balthazar had a chance to win.

Veronica, on her side, was having a moment of difficulty with the savage beast. She forced her shield to cover it, and then pound it to the ground, but the Cerberus seemed angered and tried to bite her. So she lifted her hands, much like she'd done many times before, and a bolt of thunder hit the dog, it only whined and continued. Her fingers expanded, curled and then pushed down, making the shield pound the dog harder against the ground. She did it several times, and soon the dog was been beaten to submission. After a rather nasty slam it whined and stayed down falling unconscious… it became a puppy. She moved to pick it up, with her fingers as if it were a disgusting piece of trash and stared at it. "Bad dog."

"Master!" Cried Eriam, making Veronica turn to see Balthazar over Horvath, hand extended so a knife could materialize in Balthazar's hand. He had Horvath on the ground, holding his neck with his other forearm and was decided on killing him. Veronica was about to cry out for Balthazar when a plasma bolt hit her husband's arm. Eriam hit Marie and send her flying against the car, and launched herself towards her master.

The last thing he heard before darkness engulfed him was Veronica's scream.

Author's Ramblings: Yes, I know. I suck (no, SUCK) at writing battle scenes. That's a bit of my story telling that needs practicing but I've always been better at drama and stuff. Anyone out there in fixing this battle will be welcomed. For now just try and bare with me. Cookies for Favorite-ing the story, cake and coffee for reviewers! Happy writing!


	8. Chapter 8

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 029: Hell

He'd been transported to a hellish world where there was nothing but fire, and demons around him. They tried to approach him, to attack him, but Balthazar Blake attacked and deflected their attacks, hurrying away. Until he could figure out where he was, how Horvath had gotten him into this world, he would have to hide and think. He had left the Encantus at home, after all he'd come to England to get married, not to fight Horvath.

How had Horvath found him anyway?

Hundreds of thoughts and questions ran through his brain and he would soon be feeling the pain of a migraine if he didn't calm down. One of the problems of been a sorcerer was that if you used all of your brain then it would all complain at once.

Balthazar found a cave, and created a wall of stone to hide within it. The demons had been following him, so he had to hide. Making sure he made the little hideout soundproof, he started to assets the situation.

He only had with him a knife, his usual rings, and an incredible itch in his left hand. For a while he wondered if he had probably cut himself, what wouldn't be good in this particular Hellish dimension, and taking off his glove gasped. His hand was completely covered in a rash that wouldn't give up its attack; welts and angry looking cracks were spreading quickly through the palm, covering the back of his hand as well. Balthazar ached to scratch the limb, but it would be a bad idea; he could start bleeding if he did. So he would have to work it.

"So much for a peaceful wedding day."

His day hadn't particularly been calm, not from the beginning. He heard the demons taunting him, asking him to come out and even telling him Veronica would be worried if he didn't come out. Balthazar just hoped that whatever Horvath had done to him hadn't gotten to Veronica. But he knew Veronica was capable of defending herself; especially against Horvath, even in her weak state. He had to get out of here, break the spell and escape. And probably that would help his hand heal faster. He had some rosemary water in his pocket, the empty box where the wedding rings had been, and a lock of Veronica's hair. It was older than the other thing; actually, Veronica had given it to him the night before Horvath's betrayal as keepsake. And for now it would have to hold his heart; it was a rather good keepsake. That little lock of hair had carried him for long lonely nights during the last thousand years.

"I'm coming home, Veronica, just please wait."

If this dimension was like the real world then sunset was long past, and so Balthazar just put on his glove and coat, and took a deep breath before lowering the spell hiding his little cave. It was a hot dimension, there were burst of fire and flame everywhere, and nothing but devastation. He could see little critters moving out in the distance, probably hiding form his much larger frame, and using the pits of fire around him as light started to walk. The demons Horvath had sent to taunt him were nowhere to be found and so Balthazar hurried along the makeshift path. He cold see a red moon lifting on the distance, between two tall mountains, and decided to follow the North Star for now. If that fire burning in the sky could be called the North Star.

"It's just like when you were searching for Dave, follow your gut." Balthazar had survived most of those years alone by talking to himself. Mostly laughing at his own stupidity, but he'd spent ten years been taunted by Horvath and then two weeks with Veronica and Dave, not to mention Becky…

He felt lonely already.

That first night alone, walking through this hellish environment, Balthazar mused on his fate. He was supposed to be with his new bride, not doomed to this place. He was to be hugging and kissing Veronica, been welcomed home by her. Maybe he should have postponed the wedding.

He was only good at hurting her.

The next morning Balthazar turned to see the demons that had been hunting him the day before hurrying towards him. They were on a large horse, crying his name and curses, so he would come down the mountain. Balthazar used his ring and lifted several boulders, sending them flying towards the demons, no doubt Horvath's minions before hurrying to hide. He was rather good at hiding, reason why he had survived all these years, and was able to mislead the demons to another direction.

The migraine was starting to set in.

He was hungry, and thirsty. No matter where he went, what water he tried, it turned out to be damaged in some way. There were no animals to hunt, no fruit to pick. God he missed home and the simple pleasure of having running water at one's disposal. Balthazar found another cave, and created the stone wall to hide him, feeling his hand itch unbearably hard, and started to rub the skin while thinking what to do. The demons had not come hunting for him in two days, which probably meant they were lost in the distraction he'd created. Outside winds of storm were palpable, but instead of water, what rained was fire and rocks. Balthazar had to cast a spell to cool himself down, much like the one he tried to show Dave to cool glasses, and then went to sleep.

He dreamt Veronica was leaving him because he only hurt her.

By now he had to drag himself across the plains. He felt like he was going around in circles, always finding the same cave to rest in and each night he had to do the same thing; freeze himself so he could sleep in this heat. The demons had returned once or twice, and when they found him he would have to hurt them to get them out of the way. The migraine had been carrying on for two straight days, and so Balthazar hadn't moved from his cave, hungry and thirsty. He was shaking, the heat getting to him, and no matter how much he tried to freeze himself he continued to feel hot.

Outside the rain of fire and rocks continued to fall.

He was tired.

Balthazar could feel his body growing weak, and his spirit low. Last night he'd dreamt Dave had gone out the proverbial door, calling him weakling, useless… He needed to get out of this dimension; before his body and mind broke. So through the migraine and the hunger and thirst he sat Indian style inside his small cave and meditated; Horvath had arranged him to enter this world; but how? He'd been fighting him hand on hand, if Horvath had opened a door he would be here with Balthazar. So voids were discarded. They were far from vases, urns or any of the sort.

There were no mirrors or rugs either.

Balthazar tried to remember his beloved, closing his eyes to see her face and gain some sort of composure. And he could see her, framed by her beautiful hair and those big eyes as she smiled. Then her scream pierced his silence, making him jump to hear the demons outside his door.

If these monsters were sent here by Horvath then they would have to answer to some questions. Probably trough them, he would get out of here. Balthazar waited for a moment, listening to their foots steps, and opening a little hole in the wall he'd created to watch them look around his hide out, they were growling words at each other in soft whispers; but Balthazar could make out his name in the mix. They were probably planning their torture on him once they catch him. So Balthazar tough in the most logical step; he would have to kill some of them, and then capture the last living one and interrogate it. It was nasty business, and although he'd done it before, he wasn't looking forward to doing it again; unless it lead home to Veronica.

So using the wall of stones as a weapon he leaped out of the cave, hitting the demons with the projectiles. They appeared from several sides, all jumping him, all getting hit. The largest one appeared with a large mace, lifting it. Balthazar's head lowered slightly, eyes never leaving the large demon… When someone jumped over him and threw him to the ground; his hands were rendered frozen and a growl escaped him. He screamed and cried out loud, having been defeated at his own game.

It was only a matter of time before they killed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 006: Unicorn

Author's Ramblings: I am betting the five prompts I have left to write about that none of you guys will guess where Balthazar's at. If you did guess please let me know, if you didn't please feel free to write any ideas for _**Snake, Love, Heaven, Mask, Werewolf, Door, Chaos**_… I better get back to coffee or writing… I'm not sure yet. Happy reading/writing!

"What is wrong with him!" Cried Dave, holding his shoulder, having been hit by a rock and bleeding, while looking alarmed. Veronica stared down at her trashing and screaming husband, who was trying to escape them while calling her name, with grief.

"The Russian World Trap Spell." She said softly, leaning close to her husband. Marie, who was bleeding after a rock hit her on the head, continued to hold Balthazar down, she'd multiplied herself and was doing a grand job holding each of his limbs down. Veronica was sure she had also casted super strength on herself to manage such feat. "Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"Find the canteen in the car, Dave, come with me."

"Yeah." The two youngsters said as Veronica touched her forehead and then Balthazar's putting him down for the count with simple sleep. "Where are we going?" Asked Dave following Veronica. Balthazar had been attacked by Eriam, who released the spell from the container Horvath carried and had dropped, and it had attached itself to Balthazar's eyes. He'd gone insane afterwards, and although they had tried to help him, Balthazar had literally attacked them with powerful spells, boulders and now…

"We must find help." Becky reached them, canteen in hand, and Veronica took it. "Go with Marie, make sure you put Balthazar on the back of the car so we can head home."

"Head home? With him acting like a lunatic?"

"Just do as I say, child. Please." Becky hesitated for a moment, but then Dave asked her to follow Veronica's commands and hurried back to help Marie. "Dave, follow me, quick."

They made their way into the woods, Dave a little worried while Veronica searched for the particular spot. "Veronica?"

"Our helpers are shy, Dave. Worry not, child. They will help but need some _coaxing_."

"What do you mean…?" A rustling of leaves made him turn, frozen mid step, as Veronica sat on a particular high rock. "What was that?"

"Come, sit by me." She padded the cold stone beside her, as more rustling was heard. If Dave sat was out of pure fear, but now he wondered; four days ago he'd battled Horvath, a Cerberus and a crazy Russian sorcerer why was he afraid? Nothing happened for fifteen minutes, and Dave turned to Veronica.

"I thought we didn't have much time."

"And we don't."

"Then why are we waiting?"

"Because patience is a virtue." Said a voice from behind making Dave turn and let out a shriek. Veronica smiled and lowered her head as the large black Unicorn neared them. Its calm dark eyes set on them as it rounded the rock and stood before Veronica. "Old friend."

"Hello old friend."

"I didn't know you lived. Has Morgana been released?"

"And destroyed."

"So the prime Merlinian has been found." He stated, surprised. Dave watched the whole exchange in amazement; never had the Unicorn's lips moved.

"You see him before you."

"This frail looking thing?" the unicorn seemed offended. "Humans had sunk into depressive desperation."

"He is the Prime Merlinian! He can do magic without a ring."

The unicorn turns to Dave, and then back to Veronica. "Why have you returned, old friend? Were you not to marry that foolish Blake?"

"I am married. Very recently." Veronica said with a smile, showing the Unicorn her wedding ring.

"You are still pure."

"Yes, well, Willow married us a few days back." The Unicorn gave several steps around the stone, as several more unicorns, these ones white, appeared through the branches and heavy grass, making Dave feel more nervous than needed. "Horvath attacked us before we could even celebrate our union."

"So?"

"We need you to purify this water." She said, showing it the canteen.

"What for?"

"Balthazar has been cursed with the Russian World Trap spell." The Unicorn turned to her, and Dave sensed that if it could smile it would have. "Please, old friend, it is the last favor I ask of you."

"The Blake cursed, how ironic." For some reason Dave could sense the unicorn didn't like Balthazar. "Very well, bring the water over." It turned to the rest of its companions. "Whoever of you that wishes to save the Blake step forward and purify the waters." The black unicorn moved away, and Veronica opened the canteen. It took several minutes for the first white unicorn to step forth and offer its horn to purity the water, then another and another; until a good dozen of white unicorns were standing there, head bowed. Veronica used her magic, as refreshing as autumn wind, to pull the water out without spilling it and create a floating vase for the horns to dip in. Soon the water was glistening, and when she was about to put it back into the canteen the black unicorn step forth and touched the canteen, and then the water, making it take a silver lining. "Take the water into the canteen, and refill it as much as you need, it will be pure every time."

"Thank you, old friend."

Veronica and Dave hurried out of the forest, and saw Marie and Becky struggling at the back of the Hummer. When Marie noticed them she let out a cry of help. "He's waking up!" She stranded out, hands holding onto Balthazar's upper body while Becky tried to control his kicking legs. He'd been out in the wilderness for four days with no food or water and still had the strength to fight them. Veronica neared them, looked at the situation, and lifted her hand; Balthazar noticed and also lifted his hand.

A blast of light blinded the other four, while Veronica fell backwards to the ground, canteen a few feet from her. Balthazar himself had fallen back to the car, still struggling. Tired, hungry, angry and wishing to take a shower Dave stepped forward, right over Balthazar, whose eyes widened upon seeing him, and casted his strongest paralization spell. Balthazar fought him of course, but was soon dropping on the back of the car like a log. The others hurried to turn towards Veronica, who was trying to get up while groaning.

"He has that nasty spell that can knock any one down."

"Yeah, well, did he hurt you?"

"I think…" She turned, her dress ripped and blood staining the sleeve of her dress. "I think he broke a bone." Veronica groaned, been helped up by Dave and Becky and Marie readying her hands to cast a healing spell. "What did you do to him?"

"Paralization."

"But he's ring makes him immune…"

Paling under the realization that suddenly hit her Veronica hurried to Balthazar, who was still dropped over the back of the seat, and discovered that during his last attack to her Balthazar's ring had shattered. The only thing remaining was the green crystal it used to encase.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 012: Ear

His ear was bleeding.

After getting her arm healed Veronica had made her way to Balthazar, who was dropped over the large trunk of the Hummer, eyes covered with the whatever Horvath had casted on him and utterly still. She never thought she'll see that day she missed seeing Balthazar moving his fingers like crazy. Veronica literally ordered Dave and the other children to get into the car and drive home, mutedly they obeyed, and Marie lowered the seats so she could lay Balthazar more comfortably and sit beside him. Veronica pulled Balthazar towards her, resting him over her lap and cuddling his head against her chest, cleaning the dirt of his cheeks and lips. She dropped a kiss over his lips and sniffled quietly, wondering what horrors Horvath must have put him in.

That was when she noticed his ear was bleeding.

She ripped the already damaged sleeve of her dress, and pulled out the canteen. Marie helped her wet the material and she started cleaning the blood, to see if he would need any healing beyond what was already obvious. He'd scratched his ear, apparently while scratching it, and other parts of his body as well; his arms and chest, and specially his left hand. The ear seemed to have been scratched a lot, probably while sleeping, but the rest were done intentionally as if trying to sooth an itch that never stopped. As Dave drove the car to cross the wall that lead back to New York; Veronica leaned to kiss his forehead and felt him shiver, a groan leaving him.

He shivered again, and then fell quiet. Whatever it was that he was seeing, and now without his ring… Veronica feared for more than just his physical injuries.

"Ok, we're here." Announced Dave stopping the car; they had to disguise Balthazar as a table to carry him upstairs without anyone crying the police or an ambulance. Then Marie cleaned the blood trail he'd left, while Veronica helped Dave settle Balthazar over the bed, and then pull the canteen out. "So what now?"

"We must destroy the material over his eyes, so Balthazar can look at the real world."

"And the purified water can do that?"

"It'll help." Said Veronica, finding a large towel to begin her work.

"_It'll help_? Just help?"

"It's purified water, it won't dissolve the griffyn's blood in the … spell but it will help." Veronica made her way around the bed to sit beside Balthazar, wetting the towel and started to clean her husband's face. Balthazar breathed deeply, as if groaning and tried to move, but couldn't. Veronica moved the damp cloth over the thick material covering Balthazar's eyes and her heart ached when he groaned, when he moved to cower away, and even when he tried to cast a spell and failed.

It wasn't until a little later, when Dave took canteen and cloth from her hands that Veronica realized she was crying. Her tears were bitter, dropping over Balthazar's skin and apparently burning him, because Dave was forced to cast another paralyzing spell to keep his master from shaking or pulling away. Becky helped the woman up, as Dave took her place and continued cleaning his master's eyes. The younger woman took Veronica to the living room, from where Veronica could see Marie standing in the kitchen with a tall stranger. The man frowned as Veronica was sat down on the couch, and Becky held her.

"I've seen him in pain before, but never because of me. Never because of the ones who loved him." Said Veronica, holding Becky tightly. "Once, after the Battle of Camlaan, he was injured badly, and brought to Merlin. Most of his bones were broken, and he could barely be moved without showing pain. I healed him back then, but … this time this is much worse."

Becky soothed her, as best as she could, listening.

In the kitchen Marie took a peek out to the living room only to be pulled back towards the man.

"You young lady are in serious troubles, how dare you leave your training to come holidaying to New York…!"

"I wasn't holidaying! I was looking for Eriam."

"Your sister chose her path, child, sad as it is you must understand it." Marie nodded and the man turned to peek at the living room. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, just the Blakes. They arrived today from England."

"Blakes." Her master stared at her for a second, face void of emotion. "Blake; as in _Balthazar Blake_?"

Marie's eyes just opened her smile showing her white teeth. Her master paled and then walked towards the living room. "Oh my dear Lord! You are helping the Prime Merlinian!" He cried in amazement upon setting eyes over Veronica. For a moment he was quiet, studying the crying woman, as several tendrils of emotion were apparently pulled inside him. Marie was about to say something but Balthazar chose that particular moment to release a howl of pain making the stranger hurry towards the room, Veronica hurried after him, trying to stop him because she was not sure of his real intentions. In the room they saw Dave trying to clean Balthazar's face. The stranger frowned and hurried to Dave, who was apologizing to Balthazar as he cleaned the disgusting goo, and took the canteen from him. "What is this?"

"Purified water." To check the veracity of Dave's words the man smelled the canteen and nodded, he then studied Balthazar's situation and realized what spell the man was under.

"This won't serve to clean the spell alone. Marie!"

"Yes master!" Cried the child, appearing at the door.

"Find me some vinegar. And a big bowl!"

"Sure thing." And the hurried to the kitchen, while the man took off his coat.

"Vinegar?" Asked Dave, looking up at the stranger.

"It dissolves the gryffin's blood faster." He knelt beside the other master, and Dave frowned at him, the man smiled and offered his hand to shake. "Jonas Howler, sorcerer of the 473 degree. Marie's master." Dave nodded, taking the man's hand, and then frowned at him. "I know what I'm doing."

"Vinegar, master." The girl announced the item, handing him bowl and bottle. Jonas took the bowl, emptied the purified water and vinegar and drenched the dirty cloth; the glob covering he cloth dissolved and left the material clean. Jonas squeezed the excess wetness of the cloth, and then covered Balthazar's eyes with it. Balthazar cried out, as if acid was burning, and called for Veronica.

Again and again, Veronica's name was the only thing escaping his lips. His wife hurried to the bed, taking his paralyzed hand into her and kissing it. Jonas told Dave to find another cloth and wet it, and the apprentice followed the instructions. "I'm going to clean one eye you get your cloth over his other eye and clean it at the same time. Understood?"

"Yes, alright." Dave dropped the cloth over Balthazar's eyes; the master was arching to escape their grip and both Jonas and Dave started to rub the glob off his eyes. Moving their cloths down, towards his cheek, down, down…

Balthazar thought everything hurt. Veronica's name was the only thing that soothed him, and he would kill for one of her kisses. The demons were pulling down at his eye lids and then…

His eyes opened, and he could see Dave over him, Veronica beside him and a stranger cleaning a cloth beside his bed. He was home. He gasped for several moments, as the tall stranger moved to stand and pulling Marie with him out the room.

"Balthazar?" Grasping tightly the hand holding his, Balthazar turned to look at the woman that had become his wife, and gasped. "Balthazar, your ear is bleeding."

He frowned not understanding what she'd said and looking up at his left hand and seeing his wedding band drenched in his blood. "What did I do?" He asked, in a raspy voice.

"Nothing." Answered Veronica, while tears slipped down her cheeks. Balthazar groaned "You are safe now." He turned to hide away from Veronica, yet his hand never released hers. Dave put his hand over his master's shoulder, and turned to look at Becky who would have loved to voice her concern, but didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Have and To Hold**

Prompt 072: Ego

At the end of all things Balthazar remained in bed for the next three days. He was staring out the window most of the time, not really answering when people talked to him. Marie had been excused for intruding by her master and then lead back home, from where they would keep in contact with Dave and come over if necessary; but only if necessary. Becky was usually helping Veronica fix up the new Arcana Cabana, and then walking back home with Dave; who dropped in every afternoon, after class. Balthazar had uttered softly that for now, Dave should do some independent studies, and that he'd done well in the battle with Horvath and those two new apprentices.

Dave had intended to follow his master's instructions, but it was sad to see Balthazar like that; defeated and depressed over the bed, legs and arms covered in bandages. The worst part was probably seeing how he wore no rings beyond the wedding band.

So the Encantus lay over Dave's bed opened, sometimes for hours during the nights, while Dave just tried to go to sleep ignoring it. If he had only recovered the dragon ring from Horvath maybe he would have been able to offer it to Balthazar as a replacement, or until he could get a new one. So maybe if he talked to Veronica he would be able to find Horvath and get the ring. Thoughts swirled through his head, over and over, interrupting his study time, his sleeping time… All thoughts were about Balthazar and his lack of ring…

"Dave?" Said Veronica softly, finding him in the library he usually studied at, with his books open but nothing been read. "How are you?"

"Veronica, how did you find me?"

"I used a cell phone, and Becky told me you'd be here." With much grace Veronica sat beside Dave, looking at the pages of his books. "Wow, you must know quite a deal about theories and laws of science, yes?"

"A bit, yes." He dropped the pencil he was holding and turned to the woman. "How is Balthazar?"

"He is still staring out the window."

Dave paled. "Please, don't… don't give up on him. He's just shaken you know? With losing his ring and everything that's happening..." Veronica let out a laugh, making several students turn to them, frowning.

"I waited a thousand years for him to free me, I think I can understand. I would be worse if I had lost my ring. But that is not what bothers Balthazar."

"Then what?"

"He fought us, believing we were demons. Guilt is eating him from the inside out, and when he found out he'd broken my arm… No, I didn't tell him, he remembered, he's been apologizing day and night." Veronica looked down at her hands, probably because she was about to start crying. Dave touched her hands, trying to comfort her and smiled.

"He hadn't apologized to me." That made Veronica laugh.

"Dave, his ego is bruised."

"That's the understatement of the year." He said bitterly, only to apologize to Veronica. "I think that apologizing is becoming contagious around us."

"You should visit him. He's been asking all day for you."

"Alright, then let's go." He started to pack everything he'd laid down over the small desk, methodically putting in into his back pack as Veronica smiled at him.

Back to their place Veronica told Dave she'd wait downstairs while they spoke, so Dave left his bag beside the cashier and hurried upstairs. He walked to their room, and called Balthazar's name, getting no answer. He tried again, pushing the door open and heard water running. So he walked into the room and to the bathroom, finding Balthazar standing before the sink, gathering water in his hands to splash it on his face, he did it once more and then stopped the water flow, reaching for a towel.

"You called Balthazar?" He said as the man stood up straight, drying his face.

"Dave," He greeted the boy, finally lowering the towel and nodding at his apprentice.

"Balthazar."

"You were at class?"

"Studying, I have one of those nasty tests Monday." Balthazar nodded, and turned off the bathroom's light as Dave sat over the bed. "You?"

"I want to walk around the city, but Veronica says is not wise to leave because of my injuries, so I'm stuck here." He sat beside Dave, and rubbed his face, continuing his talk. "It was easy before, to walk around the city and be on my guard. But now, without a ring…"

"I could be your body guard, I am a sorcerer."

"I am aware, but no thanks. I wanted to be alone during my walk."

"Then why ask for me?"

"Have you been studying the Encantus?"

"Yeah, sort of." Balthazar smiled. "Alright, I have opened it but not read a thing, I've been worried."

"I want to tell you something, where's Veronica?"

"Downstairs." He stood quickly moving through the house with Dave following and once downstairs he waited for Dave to catch up and then smiled at Veronica.

"Ah! You're up!"

"Yes, I am. Come beloved, we must talk."

Veronica frowned, but took Balthazar's extended hand, and the three of them sat around the expensive table where Queen Antoinette used to have tea with her favorite girls from court. Veronica wanted to go upstairs and make tea, but Balthazar stop her. "I have been thinking a lot, because of the circumstances, and I have reached a conclusion."

"Yes?" asked Dave, amazed that his master could think thought all that emotional issues he thought Balthazar was going through.

"Veronica, I have lost my sorcerer ring." The woman wanted to answer but he lifted his hand. "I cannot finish Dave's training, so I wish for you to finish it."

"What!" Cried Dave, getting up quickly making his chair fall back to the ground. Balthazar was untouched by the outburst while Veronica leaned away from her husband. "I don't want Veronica as master! You are my master!" He turned to the woman. "No offence."

"None taken." Veronica turned to Balthazar giving him a small smile.

"As you can see I can not do it, Balthazar; Dave needs you."

"Of course I need you, you pledged inside Merlin's ring!"

"The vow is broken, I lost my ring. I cannot be your master." Dave scoffed and turned to walk out the store. Balthazar stood and followed him, while Veronica remained.

Balthazar hurried after his apprentice, and for a moment felt like he was hurrying after his son, who was trying to escape home, and wrapped his fingers around the boy's thin arm. "Dave listen to reason. I lost my ring I cannot protect you, or Veronica. I don't have the power you do! I cannot cast spells without my ring."

"Then we'll find you a new ring. We'll find you Merlin's ring and you'll be casting spells in no time, but don't ask me to take another master because I won't. You are my master Balthazar, you pledged yourself to educate me and no one else can take your place." There were tears in the boy's eyes, and Balthazar felt a pang of guilt (another one) hit his chest. "I thought we talked about this, man. You are my master, my _father_. I don't' want to loose you."

"You are not loosing me, Dave. I'll still be here. But I can't teach you, I don't have the power..."

"I'll do independent study until we can figure out something." He suggested, and Balthazar shook his head.

"You need someone to teach you, not pull you back. I've lost my ring, and I've hurt you Veronica, probably even Becky and that Marie girl. I am not worthy of serving as a Merlinian anymore."

So that was it. He felt unworthy of the power he could regain. _We are but servants of a grater good_, he'd said once to Dave, and now he felt he wasn't so. "It wasn't your fault. You were under a spell, it wasn't your fault!" Balthazar smiled, sadly and turned -

To see Veronica standing a few feet form them. "He's right you know? You are free of fault and we are not angry at you."

"I hurt both of you I broke your arm," he said to Veronica before turning to Dave and continuing "And gave you a black eye. What else did I do? Who else did I hurt? Merlin would have been furious at me."

"You were under Horvath's curse."

"You are still the man I love, the man I married."

Balthazar's eyes widened in anger. "And I clawed at my hand to rip the ring off my finger!" He cried, walking to stand close to Veronica pointing at the finger and ring in question, Veronica smiled at him, eyes full of tears, and she took his hand into hers, lowering the limb to press to the space above her heart.

"But the ring is still there." Balthazar's eyes widened slightly, and he could do very little beyond leaning over Veronica and pressing his forehead to her shoulder, letting out several open mouthed gasps of pain. "So you are going to forgive yourself, because we've already forgiven you."

"And you'll keep training me, and we'll find a way to get you another ring. Understood?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Veronica held Balthazar dearly, kissing his ear (that wasn't bleeding anymore). "Are you giving me orders Dave?" Balthazar finally asked, with a rare hint of humor in his voice.

The apprentice smiled, and walked towards them. "Yeah, it feels awesome to hold some power you know." Thunder rolled in the distance, and Dave looked up. "Let's go inside, guys. Rain's coming."

**To Have and To Hold: The End**

Ahahahaha, I'm done. Good God that took long to write. I hope you love it as much as I love writing it. By the way, this isn't the last you'll hear from me. So keep your eyes open and your accounts logged because I'll be back. Soon. *laughs into darkness*Hits her head on a lamp* _Where's that light switch?_


End file.
